Cyclops Walker
Haihead |role = Anti-armor |useguns = 110mm cannon with ReLoader |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 420 |armortype = Medium |speed = 6 |turn = 8 |sight = 6 |cost = $900 |time = 0:32 |produced = Foehn War Factory |groundattack = |cooldown = 20 frames (1.4 in-game seconds) |range = 7, radius 0.3 |ability = Receives a 100% firepower buff when attacking targets at a range of 3.5 * The buff takes 25 frames (1.7 in-game seconds) to apply and lingers for 30 frames (2 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = *Holy_Master (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = Falloutman }} The Cyclops Walker is a battle walker used by Haihead that fills the role of a main battle tank, despite being a different classification of vehicle. Official description During the early design phases for the Haihead's main battle unit, a consensus was reached among the Foehn engineers that in order to maximize its combat potential, the idea of a classic tank on treads design must be scrapped and replaced with something more akin to a large, mass-produced mecha with enough specially designed equipment to become adaptable to most of the situations on the battlefield. Thus, the Cyclops was born, a "tank" like no other, capable of outclassing most of the competing machines on the battlefield if controlled by a skilled commander. In accordance with the Haihead's objective to deal as much damage in a very short period of time, the Cyclops doesn't waste time on rotating its turret when picking a target: it can fire at any given moment. This special system becomes more effective if the chosen target is in Cyclops' direct reach: the closer targets a Cyclops picks, the longer its ability to deal more damage with a single shot lasts.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Cyclops Walker is tied with Last Bastion's Bison Tank in armor type, hit points, cost, and overall firepower. While lacking the nanite repair abilities of the Bison, Haihead's premier main battle tank has several tricks up its sleeve to make up for it. The Cyclops has one major advantage that puts it above all other main battle tanks of other factions: it has an attack range of 7 instead of the traditional 6. This gives Haihead's commanders the guaranteed first strike in a standoff against other MBTs if the walker is managed correctly. If that wasn't enough, the Cyclops also gains a damage boost if it manages to close in to the enemy at point-blank ranges - it will deal double the damage if it manages to fire off its cannon at melee ranges. With its respectable speed, this allows the walker to chase down slower targets easily before hammering them with its 110mm cannon. However, the Cyclops inherits the weaknesses of all other dedicated anti-armor vehicles; it is ineffective against infantry (though it can flatten them provided they aren't heavy infantry, such as Tesla Troopers), cannot fire on aircraft, and won't last long in a direct confrontation with heavier tanks. Assessment Behind the scenes * Initially the Cyclops Walker was supposed to have a completely different design (see Gallery), but it was eventually changed to the current one. ** There is also a flavor text associated with the different design (may not be accurate in the current version)https://forums.revora.net/topic/97392-mental-omega-news-bulletin-6-15122014/: Trivia * In Greek mythology, cyclopes are a race of giants with a single eye on their forehead. * The Cyclops Walker bears resemblances to the Titan walker in Tiberian Sun. It also shares some of the (albeit limited) quotes of the latter. * The Cyclops Walker's voxel originated from the Titan Assault Mech unit in the discontinued [https://www.moddb.com/mods/ros Reign of Steel] for Yuri's Revenge, now reused for Mental Omega. See also * Draco Tank * Bison Tank References zh:独眼装甲巨人 Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Haihead Category:Main Battle Tanks